someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Uboa Mod
I always love Yume Nikki, and the best character is Uboa. And when I went to the forums, I saw an odd post. It said "Mod for Yume Nikki" I go there to check it out, and it just said; "I created this mod called 'Uboa Mod'. It will give your game a little more Uboa. Here's the link." ''The mod maker's name was "Uboa", and I knew it was just role-playing. I clicked the link, and I download it. It was a .zip file, with the folder for the mod and a .txt file that is the instructions how to put the mod in the game, but I got something caught my eye; a quote. It is just saying "aaAAAああ!", which is the sound of screaming in Japanese. I later started playing the game, and nothing much happen. I was confused. So, I gone to the Snow World and tried to summon Uboa. After 29 times, I finally got it. It wasn't making it's usual scream. It sounded more realistic, but I just thought it was part of the mod. I touched him, to enter the Uboa-World. The World wasn't the same, Uboa wasn't there. But, I walked for a while, and I tried to see if the mod changed the World, and it did. There was a door. I tried to open it. It won't open. Saying that there is a key somewhere. So, I tried to find the key. I finally found it, but It was in the air. There was a message saying "''Ooh? The key is in the air? Click the Space bar!" I clicked it. Then, there was a message in the air, saying "aaaAAAああ! Die!" I was scared, and when I tried to run, Uboa chased me. It was faster than me, even if I had a motorcycle. I was caught, and it said, "Jeremy...you lost." How did Uboa knew my name?! I clicked all the keyboards with panic, and nothing worked. I was summoned to a room, with blood everywhere. Uboa was next to me. It screamed, but it wasn't the Uboa-Scream. It was a scream of a lady, and it was extremely loud, I was wearing headphones and it sounds bloodcurling. The scream of the lady must be Pontiko. I finally gave in and turned off my computer. The computer didn't turned off. The game just said, "Wait until the game is over -Uboa". The scream ended. Then a corpse of Madotsuki, all bloody, with stab wounds everywhere. With a faint scream, possibly Uboa. I felt nauseous after seeing it. The game ended a quote in Japanese. I translated it and it said "Try Again?". I clicked "No", and I got a Blue Screen of Death. The game came out of nowhere, in front of the Blue Screen. It said, "That's not an option. Play It" I done Alt-F4. I got a black-out. It finally said, "Well? Will you play?" I finally gave up, and clicked "Yes". It continued and Uboa was there, Madotsuki was alive, but looked harmed. Uboa said, "Don't play with lights." It flicked the light switch. I flicked the switch, and I was in Pontiko's Room, and everythings back to normal. I check the files, wonder why the mod ended. The files of the mod was gone. All of it. Except one .txt file that wasn't in the .zip file It said, "''Do you feel the pain I feel?" ''I got no answer for that. I went on the forums and ask him why he created the mod, and he replied, "''So you can feel the pain I felt...Jeremy." ''I was even more terrified, how does he know my name? I don't know him! I asked him, "How do you know my name?" He replied, "We met in the game...remember?" Category:Yumi Nikki Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game